User blog:KevlarNinja/Sasquatch vs. Werewolf
Sasquatch: Legendary apeman of the Pacific northwest, so good at defending it's home that it's existence is still in question! vs. Werewolf: Bloodthirsty predator that hunts by the light of the full moon, a walking, snarling apocalypse! WHO.....IS....DEADLIEST!?!?! The Sasquatch sneaks in with: The Werewolf snaps back with: X-Factors: It's a real tough call for me, knowing what I know about both sides. One's (sometimes) a gentle giant, the other is a hunter, but other apes, like silverback gorillas, are the first and only line of defence their troop has against things like leopards, which they actually can manage to kill by slamming their fist down on the cat's back. And wolves, although they hunt very well in packs, an alpha wolf all by his/herself, won't stop fighting (even if the other guy is willing to give up) until one of them is dead, and that does not always pan out, as seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KhAY5Ql-hA. And, well the Werewolf has the brains of a human being, what are apemen infamous for avoiding? Human intelligence. So, ultimately, I have to go with sasquatch. My next fight will be: Factions from two groundbreaking video games lock horns, with CoD:MW's OpFor battling BRINK's Resistance! Battle Werewolf Sasquatch In the woods of the pacific northwest, a small group of male Sasquatches walks through the woods, trying to find any signs of danger that might threaten the troop. For the shortest sasquatch, it's his first time away from the rest of the troop. Unknown to the group, a very lucky hunter has his cross-hairs aimed at the head of the lead sasquatch. "This is it," he whispers, "this is the shot that is going to make me famous from Vancouver to Berlin!" Before he can pull the trigger however, he hears a twig snap behind him. The hunter turns around and is soon tackled by an alpha male werewolf! The hunter's screams fill the cold air. The group of sasquatches hear it, and go over to investigate. They go to where the hunter was before. One sasquatch finds the hunter's rifle, and hoots to grab the leader's attention. The leader knows what it is, (this isn't the first time someone almost got him), but something does not seem right. The barrel has been snapped in two! The youngest sasquatch finds the hunter's orange vest. It's ripped and has fresh blood stains on it. The sasquatch sniffs it, the smell of blood makes him gag a little. The lead sasquatch finds a trail of blood in the snow. The leader sees footprints fallowing alongside the blood. They look like wolf prints. The leader sniffs the tracks and makes a confused grunt. The scent is lupine, but not quite a wolf..... The group follows the trail. They hide behind some bushes and see a pack of werewolves (one omega rank, two betas and the alpha male and female) feasting on the dead hunter. Well, the omega is still waiting for his share. Suddenly, the omega catches the smell of the sasquatches. He growls as he slowly walks over to them, which also alerts the pack. The omega runs into a charge, but thinking fast, one sasquatch rips a breach off a tree and smashes the omega with it, cracking his skull. Werewolf The werewolves growl fiercely, well the sasquatches roar, shout, and bang thier chests. The youngest sasquatch charges at one of the betas. The rookie mananges to pull the beta's arm out of it's socket. The beta whimpers a little, then furiously claws with it's good arm, only able scrapping the sasquatch's chest. But, tiring of this futile attack, the beta werewolf lunges forward, biting the young sasquatch on the neck and snaping it's neck. Sasquatch The sasquatch with the branch drops his primitive weapon and picks up a new one: a large boulder. He tosses it and it flies through the air, landing right on top of the injured beta. Werewolf The other beta runs up to the sasquatch and the two start to grapple. The sasquatch knees the beta reapeatedly in the chest. He pulls the winded werewolf into a headlock and uses his mighty arms to snap it's neck. Werewolf The alpha female jumps on the mighty apeman's back. The sasquatch hoots and grunts in anger as he tries to push her off. The alpha female then uses one of her claws to slash the sasquatch's neck. The female jumps off and surveys her work. The apeman gargles and stumbles for a few seconds, before falling on his back and bleeding out. Sasquatch The lead sasquatch hoots at the other two, telling them they have to lose the predators in the woods. They run off, with the alpha pair hot on their heels. The leader hoots for them to split up. The werewolfs also split up, with the male running after the two underlings and the female hunting down their leader. The two sasquatches jump down into a small gully. They duck down as the alpha male runs over. At first, he doesn't seem to find them. He then sniffs the air and growls menacingly. The ape-like shouts of the sasquatches fill the air. Sasquatch The male turns back to catch up with his mate. Meanwhile, she is still hunting the leader, who is hideing behind a fallen tree, trying to think of what to do next. Then, he finds a large stick and gets an idea. He chews on the end a bit and then uses a stone to sharpen it. By this point, the female has tracked him down and thinks she has the element of surprise, only to have the sasquatch lunge at her and stab her in the leg with his improvised spear. She whimpers loudly, catching the her mates attention. Just as the sasquatch is about to put her out of her pain (since sasquatches aren't cruel by nature) by stomping on her neck, her mate tackles the sasquatch. They roll on the ground and fall off a small drop, with the werewolf landing first. The sasqatch gets back up and trys to use his hand to break the werewolf's neck, only to have him chomp as hard as he can. The sasquatch yanks his hand back, shouting in roaring in pain. The werewolf holds his claw up to the apeman's throat. He growls, as if to say "Don't mess with my pack." He then kills the leader with one quick slash. Sasquatch The alpha male jumps back up and walks over to his mate. He pulls out spear, revealing the stab to only be a flesh wound (for a werewolf, anyway). He pulls her back up and they howl in victory. Winner: Werewolf Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Beast Warriors